Two brothers, Two Girls
by Ryukoji
Summary: Temporary Stasis


**TEMPORARY STASIS**

_I will Finish as fast as I can! Sorry!_

**Miroku's parents died when he was young and Inuyasha's farther adopted him and made him a hanyou as well. Both boys move to a new school and meet two rude girls. The girls haven't fallen for them like the rest of the bimbos did but they need the tough girls help!**

**Prologue**

Miroku, Age five, walks in his house, " Mommy, Daddy I m home!" He sees the blood on the floor and thinks nothing of it. His parents were surgeons so it wasnt anything new to him.

Miroku, " Mommy... Daddy." He decided that maybe he should follow the blood trail. He Followed it through the kitchen and towards the back room when he saw a limp hand hanging out of the cupboard door and a thick pool of blood around it.

Miroku screamed and ran to his best friends house...( Who lived right across the street). When he got there a man opened the door and let the little boy hug him as the little boy cried. " Mr.Tashio...m...m..mommy...and...d...d..dadd...daddy!" Miroku barely managed to finish his sentence when Mr.Tashio ran pas t him next door. Miroku ran to his best friends room, Inuyasha.

Mr. Tashio, "Oh, My God!"He walked around the house while his nose filled with one cruel scent that was even stronger than Miroku's parents...,"Naraku..."

Inuyasha had been in his room when he heard an annoying knock at the door. " Who Is It!"

Miroku, "Its me.

Inuyasha, " Come on in!"

Miroku, "Um.. I just wanted to know where your mommy was?"

Inuyasha, " Mommy is in the kitchen...Are yo-, never mind."Inuyasha could smell his salty tears but really didn't thin it was that bad.

Miroku ran to the kitchen and told Mrs.Tashio his story and she held him in her arms while he cried all his tears out.

Mr. Tashio called the police and they did a quick investigation and could find no evidence of a murder. When child services arrived they told Mr. Tashio that they needed to take Miroku to a home.

Mr Tashio, " What? No you cant take Him! Ill take him. Hes like a third son to me and has been Inuyasha's friend since they first met...hm..well at least ever since they could talk. Why don't you ask the boy?" Child services agreed that they would ask the boy and make their decision that day so that the boy wouldn't be in any emotional danger.

One Week Later...

Miroku, " I cant believe were going to start school today, and as brothers. Miroku was so happy with his new family that he almost forgot about his parents.

Mr. Tashio, " Miroku your not my son yet... Do you really want to become my blood son?"

Miroku, "Of course..Its better that I keep your secret with you instead of be different.. Besides its not fair Id always lose to Inuyasha!"

Mr. Tashio, " Fine since your so stubborn here." He cut his wrist and told Miroku to drink the blood. Miroku had seen this on t.v. the other night so he decided he would pretend to be a vampire and Mr.Tashio would be his victim. Carelessly he approached the Demon and stuck his lips to the gooey red liquid.

Miroku didn't imagine it would be anything like this... He felt his muscles bulge a lttle more and his eyes turned to a Bright purple with a thick ring of gold surrounding the pupil.His Hair Flashed and was immediately colored with silver streaks.Two little fangs grew out of the side of his mouth. Then two of the cutest Black ears you've ever seen popped out of his head. He was trans formed.

Inuyasha had finished putting on his hat to hide his white ears that were accented by his silver hair and yellow eyes. he stopped when he saw Miroku and laughed."Ha ha haaa, You have ears too!"

Miroku heard this and ran to the closest mirror , He was now a Hanyou as well.Their first day of school would be very interesting.

----------------After the Murder, Same Day----------------------------------------------

Naraku had finished his Job and was content..He only had one more little detail to straighten out.

He pulled up to the Higurashi residence and got out of the car. Little Kagome was playing in the front yard and he walked right pass her inside the house.When inside he spotted Mr. Higurashi.

Naraku, "What a beautiful little girl you have. I Just came by to give you the Research so you can complete the task that the others had failed."

Mr. Higurashi, " Very well sir." Mr. Higurashi was one of Naraku's many employees. Miroku's parents were as well but deceived him which had ultimately caused them their death.

Naraku, "And if you betray me your Beautiful daughter will pay the price..and anyone who might be her friend...Yes that Sango girl as well." Naraku turned to leave but stopped.

Naraku, "Your are to leave here and travel to America on business never to see your family again. You have five minutes." Mr. Higurashi turned and went to pack his things, knowing that if he didn't his Daughter and her Friend Sango, his second daughter would pay the price.

Kagome never saw her farther again.

The girls lived in the sane town as the guys at that time but as soon as Miroku's Parents were murdered the guys move to a different town.

Well.. What do you think. When I write the Chapter it will be about 11 years later so they'll be 16!

Please review!

Kiwi-


End file.
